Lake/Guide
|Scenario = Arsenal }}Lake (de_lake) is an Arsenal: Demolition map featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview Combat is fierce around the outside of the map and the interior of the house. Be sure to eliminate enemy players before they have the opportunity to reach the building otherwise, it will be hard to enter inside without facing the possibility of being ambushed. Due to the lack of sufficient cover in the map, players should avoid being seen by enemies whenever they are outside. If Terrorist team has planted the bomb, it is advisable that they stay within the house to prevent the Counter-Terrorist team from defusing the bomb. By guarding and/or blocking all pathways that lead to the upper floors, the Terrorist team can prevent any situations in which they could become overrun and in many situations, players guarding the bombsite will camp on the 2nd floor of the house to have a good vantage point. Meanwhile, the Counter-Terrorist team must successfully push through enemy lines by surrounding the house and creating a siege at all angles. Rushing to the inside with all surviving team members present can be an effective strategy in preventing the opposing force from gaining access to the bombsite and an area to take cover. Be careful when rushing to the house/bombsite. Enemies may do the same and they can swiftly eliminate you if you're careless. Snipers may try to guard the house by staying outside and prevent enemies from gaining ground. LakeMapcsgo.png Hot Spots Outside Rushing is almost never recommended due to the lack of cover throughout the map. Players armed with rifles can easily eliminate opponents from far away while some others will rush to the inside of the house to seek cover, ambush unsuspecting enemy players, or discourge the opposing force in completing their team objectives. The trees and the concrete block props do provide some cover but this may only delay the inevitable as bullets can still penetrate through the surfaces of the objects. Instead, you can rush to the garage, as a Counter-Terrorist, or to the House, as a Terrorist, and find suitable spots to eliminate enemy players who are outside. If these tactics are done properly, you and your team may have the upper hand for that round. Lake2.jpg Lake7.jpg Lake3.jpg The House: There are several floor stories and rooms in the house: the ground floor (which contains the living room and the bombsite), the dock/basement (where the boats are found), the upstairs, and the roof. Each floor level offers different strategies, such as ambushing to sniping down enemies. Generally speaking, ambushing is the most prefered tactic to use since the rooms are quite cramped while snipers are encountered at the roof. However, that area is one of the most exposed places in the map thus players will often change their position when they have been spotted by enemies. In many situations, players will shoot at the doors before entering to ensure that there are no present enemies. Interestingly, the doors will disintegrate thus exposing players who are attempting to enter inside. Whenever the bomb has been planted, many players will decide to camp or infiltrate through the the living room or the bedrooms. This can lead to chaotic amounts of combat throughout the match thus be sure to watch your guard and be aware of how you move through the map. Lake4.jpg|The Basement Lake5.jpg|The Living Room/Bombsite Lake6.jpg|The roof, overlooking the outside Weapon Assortment: If you are wielding the... M4A4 / AK-47 Try to eliminate enemy players from a far distance as these rifles are best suited for this situation. If not possible, you can use these weapons for ambushing purposes at close range (such as the inside of the house). Be sure to reload after a fight with a team member nearby as these weapons do not have a high clip capacity. P90 Although the P90 is a submachine gun and does not do a good job in eliminating opponents from far away, armor piercing rounds are your best assistance thus be sure to take advantage of it. While this weapon has an excellent clip capacity and a good rate of fire, the very limited ammo reserve may be a deterrent to you. Avoid the open areas and stick to the house if enemy riflemen are not present in the house interiors. KM UMP45 / PP-Bizon Try to ambush enemies when they are off guard or have low health as these weapons do not inflict acceptable damage and have either a low clip capacity (KM UMP-45) or poor accuracy (PP-Bizon). Desert Eagle Whatever you do, never engage groups of enemies with this pistol as it has a very low clip capacity! Unless you are skilled enough to score multiple headshots, try to pick off lone enemies and weakened foes as the Desert Eagle can excel against these type of opponents. Stick with your team members at all times, especially if they have automatic weapons. Nova As expected with a shotgun, it is very deadly at close-quarters but never helpful against multiple enemy players. Be sure that you are close enough to an opposing team member and you kill him with one hit otherwise, that player can retaliate and eliminate you when you have to pump the Nova again. Five-seveN / P250 These pistols are considered by some players to be the second best to wield when the Desert Eagle is not available. The Five Seven has great armor piercing rounds but weak damage while the P250 is a good substitute for the Desert Eagle as the weapon has a larger clip capacity but is slightly less accurate. As a final note, be sure to eliminate opponents when they are separated from their team and/or they have suffered heavy damage. P2000 / Glock 18 Considering the differences, the P2000 is a more desired spawn pistol compared to the Glock 18 as the weapon has better accuracy and inflicts more damage on targets. However, the Glock has some advantages, such as a higher clip capacity and can be fired as burst mode which deals even more damage than the P2000 but suffers loss of accuracy, lower rate of fire, and uses more bullets at a given time. In conclusion, be sure that you have practiced wielding the P2000 and the Glock 18 otherwise, you may actually struggle in eliminating opponents. SSG 08 Unless the bomb requires a guard or needs to be defused, try to stay away from the inside of the house and instead, maintain your position from the outside with the SSG 08. The upper floors of the house are a good choice for snipers but you may be subjected to enemy fire at every angle since there are very limited amounts of cover. Meanwhile, the ground level does not offer snipers sufficient room to escape from assailants but may allow you to provide additional support for your team. AWP Similar to the SSG-08 tactics mentioned above, try to provide cover for your team members by eliminating enemies from a far distance. Stay away from the inside of the house, unless the bomb has been planted, and guard any of the entryways to the building. Picking off opponents should be easy enough for you, if you are familiar with wielding the AWP. Just be aware of how far (or close) you must be away from assailants and you may be victorious in that round. SCAR-20 / G3 SG/1 These automatic sniper rifles allow users to pick off enemies around the outside of the house with ease. However, if fast enough, a sniper with either of these weapons can rush to reach the roof of the house. Otherwise, avoid enemies with rifles and SMGs in the interior of the house as they can kill quickly with no trouble. Category:Map guides